Somebody Come and Play (album)
'Somebody Come and Play' is a 1974 ''Sesame Street album of activity songs and games. Although some material comes from the earlier Columbia and Warner Brothers albums, other tracks appear here for the first time, including the soundtracks from two "What's My Part?" sketches. The album's full cover title is Somebody come and play... with me on Sesame Street. It was later reissued with the title Play-Along Songs, with the same cover photo. Track listing Side One #Somebody Come and Play - The Kids Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Goin' For a Ride - The Anything Muppets Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from The Sesame Street Book & Record #One of These Things - Bob and Susan (Raposo-Stone) from The Sesame Street Book & Record #The Word Family Song - Dan and Friend (Raposo-Moss) #Everybody Wash - Ernie and Bert (Raposo-Stone-Henson) from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Stop! - Gordon (Raposo-Moss) from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #What's My Part? Nose - Guy Smiley, Bennett Snerf, Arlene Frantic and Cookie Monster Side Two #Play Along - Gordon, Susan, Mr. Hooper and the Muppets Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #Marching Song - Big Bird and The Muppets Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #Rub Your Tummy - Gordon (Raposo-Connell) from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Pat Pat Patty Pat - The Muppets (Raposo-Juhl) from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #What's My Part? Foot - Guy Smiley, Bennett Snerf, Arlene Frantic and Professor Hastings #My Name is David - David, Luis, Bob and Susan Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from Sesame Street LIVE! #Show Me How You Feel - Gordon Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from Sesame Street LIVE! Other releases Image:PlayAlongSongs.jpg| Sesame Street Records CTW 22060 (Reissue cover) International releases File:AxisSomebodyPlayLP.jpg| Australia Axis Records AXIS 6285 File:AxisSomebodyComeAndPlayCassette.jpg| Australia Axis Records TC-AXIS 6285 Image:noimage-big.png| Australia Summit Records 8012 Image:noimage-big.png| Australia Summit Records 8012 Production credits *Album Produced by Joe Raposo *Project Supervisor: Arthur Shimkin *Words and Music Mostly by Jeffrey Moss and Joe Raposo *Additional material written by the Sesame Street writers: Jeffrey Moss, Jon Stone, Joseph A. Bailey, Jerry Juhl, Emily Perl Kingsley, Nina Link, Robert Oksner, Ray Sipherd, Norman Stiles and Daniel Wilcox *Musical Direcctor: Joe Raposo *Head Writer: Jeffrey Moss *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Editing by James Timmens *Project Coordinator: Jacquie Turner *Art Director: Robert Pierce *Photography: Judy Ross and Sandy Speiser *Properties Director: Nat Mongioi *Project Directors for CTW: Christopher Cerf and Sharon Lerner Cast *Northern Calloway as David *Emilio Delgado as Luis *Will Lee as Mr. Hooper *Loretta Long as Susan *Bob McGrath as Bob *Matt Robinson as Gordon (on "Stop", "Play Along", and "Rub Your Tummy") *Hal Miller as Gordon (on "Show Me How You Feel") *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch *Frank Oz as Cookie Monster, Grover, Bert and Dan *Jerry Nelson as Herbert Birdsfoot and Joe *Fran Brill as various Little Girls *Jim Henson as Ernie and Guy Smiley See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums